


Patty

by bagpussjocken



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: A retelling of the ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Priestly finds out that Jen stood up Fuzzy and the adorable scene that follows...which then takes off in to a whole new ending for the movie. </p>
<p>This is going to to be multi chaptered and I hope I have got the voices of the main characters right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypocrite

Tish caught up with Priestly a couple of minutes after he had left the shop, he strode off towards the board walk, his long legs eating up the pavement so she had to run to catch up with him.

“ Hey...HEY!” Tish called out, annoyed at his reaction to Jen's decision.

“What?” Priestly voiced sounded small and more than a little hurt and pissy.

“Why are you pissed at me?” she asked as she watched him shove his hands in to the front pockets of his baggy cargo's and keep walking.

“I'm not pissed at you....I mean not you specifically more as like a representative member of your gender” he huffed out at her.

Tish shook her head and tried to make him understand.

“Oh come on, look this was really hard on Jen.” she tried to reason.

Priestly stopped briefly and turned to look at her “Oh really, really Tish? Cos I bet it was a picnic for Fuzzy too.” he snapped as he started walking again

“Why are you suddenly Fuzzy's best friend. Huh? Why?” Tish asked, now playing catch up to his long strides once again.

For once Tish actually heard Priestly raise his voice a little in anger as he explained.

“Because it pathetic Tish okay? It's pathetic that she can't rise above all this superficial horse shit that's swirling around her.” he stopped and turned so he was facing Tish head on, his green eyes now clouded with anger and hurt.

“I mean why is it, why is it that some people can't see a good thing when its standing right in front of em huh? What is it that screws all that up?” 

Tish had never seen him look so angry and hurt at something one of his friends had done but she could tell there was something more eating at him.

“Can you tell me?” he bit out.

He stared at her with sad eyes and she had to look a way for moment from the pain she saw in them, until he spoke again.

“I swear you're like 2 year olds, more interested in the wrapping than what's inside.” his voice broke on the last word as he turned and walked away from her.

“Wait” Tish asked as he turned back towards her.

“Are you talking about Jen or me?” she questioned quietly.

“If there's a difference let me know.” he threw back and walked off, his shoulder hunched, his hands deep in his pockets.

Tish watched him for a moment and then could hold it in no longer.

“You damn hypocrite.” her voice full of emotion as she fought to keep the tears from falling.

Priestly spun around and stared at her.

“What did you call me?” sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“You heard me! You are a damn hypocrite Priestly and the worst thing is you don't even realise it. Tell Trucker I quit, I can't do this any more.” leaving a stunned Priestly staring after her she ran back to the shop, in the back door and grabbed her purse and jacket.

“Tish? You okay?” Jen called out, concerned.

“Ask Priestly he seems to know everything!” she called back and was gone.

Priestly got back to the shop a few minutes later and asked Jen if Tish was around.

“She left...she was really upset and said you would know? What the hell is going on”

“I think she's quit. I don't know what happened...we wasn't even really arguing...or any more than usual and then I went to do a big dramatic exit and she called me a hypocrite! When have I ever been...I mean have I?” he question, his eyebrows knitted in confusion over Tish's outburst.

“Not that I have ever known you to be...I'm sorry I upset you about the Fuzzy thing...I didn't mean for you and Tish to fight over it” the shy blonde told him, her eyes in her lap as she sat in front of the computer.

Priestly watched her and then hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head as he told her.

“You didn't cause this...I'll admit I am disappointed in what you did to Fuzzy...No listen to me...If he had done that to you he would be every kind of shallow bastard today right? So think about what that makes you Jen. Give him a chance to make his own decision and stop being so scared.” 

Jen nodded and booted up the messenger service to see if Fuzzy was online as Priestly was left wondering about Tish.

“Do you have Tish's address? She isn't answering her phone or texts.” Priestly asked after about thirty minutes.

“No I have never been to her place, she always meets us here or which ever club we go to ...You haven't been to her place either?” Jen asked as Piper came in to start her shift.

He shook his head and asked Piper the same question, but she had no idea either.

“Damn it” Priestly moaned as he wrapped yet another veggie sub, his mind ticking over just how much he didn't know about Tish.

Trucker came in about an hour later and Jen and Priestly tried to fill him in on what had happened.

“Damn it ...she really quit? I was wondering how long she could carry on working here. Look you want to speak to her right?” he asked Priestly, to which Priestly nodded vigorously, his Mohawk bobbing in earnest.

Trucker walked back in to his office and wrote down an address.

“This is where she lives, go , listen and maybe open your eyes this time.” he told the younger man gently.

Priestly looked down at the scrap of paper and frowned.

“This is the suburbs? How the hell she manage to live there?” 

Trucker put his hands on Priestley's back and steered him towards the back door.

“Go and find out and tell her I refuse her resignation.”

Nodding quickly, he ran over to his beaten up red car and slid behind the wheel, all the way over to Tish's address he racked his brains on what he had done wrong...he knew he had been pissy with her but he was angry but why had she called him a hypocrite.

Priestly liked to think he was the most laid back and non judgemental person on the planet...if you was happy then he was happy, he didn't care about looks or sexuality or race just the person on the inside. The more he thought about it the more annoyed he got.

Turning into Beaumont Street Priestly scanned the numbers until he found a pretty little white house, flowers lined the pathway and a little orange V W sat in the driveway, so someone was at home, maybe a house mate or something or boyfriend? Husband?

Priestly took a deep breath and walked up the path, pausing before he raised his hand and knocked sharply a couple of times, squaring his shoulders he got ready for battle only to have the wind knocked from his sails as an old woman opened the door to him, well she looked to being in her early 60's.

“Hello? How can I help you?...Wait a moment your Priestly aren't you? I would know that hair anywhere” She laughed, a smile forming on her lips as she took in his wild green hair and “I sell crack for the CIA” t-shirt.

Priestly nodded dumbly and stumbled forward as she tugged him inside and closed the door behind him.

“How wonderful to meet you at last...although this is quite the surprise...I had no idea you was coming to see Patty...She isn't here I'm afraid she's at the library studying. Tea?” she chatted merrily as she dragged him out towards the back of the house and the kitchen.

“Patty? No I'm here to see Tish...Tish Masterson. I think I have the wrong...but you know my name...I'm sorry ma'am but I am really confused right now.” Priestly told the lady honestly.

“Oh call me Kate...or Me maw, I forgot you know my Patty as Tish, did you two have an argument? She was very upset when she got home earlier.” Kate explained as she stirred a big pot on the stove.

“Come and stir this for me would you while I make the tea.” 

Priestly nodded dumbly and did as he was asked, hopping up on to the counter like he did at his grandma's house when he used to visit. He paused for a moment and smiled sheepishly, moving to jump down.

“Don't worry Patty ...Tish does the same thing when she helps me to cook dinner.” Kate smiled as she set the tea kettle to boil, as she passed by she patted his knee comfortingly and Priestly smiled, peering into the big pot he was stirring.

“Smells great...what are we making?” he quipped cheekily, smiling as Kate laughed merrily.

“Just a little pasta sauce, Patty...Tish...likes my sauce when she has had a bad day.”

“May I ask why she changed her name? Patty is a pretty name...and you said she was at the library? Studying? Not to be rude Ma'am but that doesn't sound like the Tish I know.” 

“Maybe you don't know her as well as you think huh?” Kate told him, placing a cup of tea next to him as she sat at the kitchen table.

“I thought we were pretty good friends...but I had no idea she lived way out here or that she lived with you to be honest. I am still not convinced we are talking about the same girl.” Priestly spoke honestly, surprised when Kate huffed out a breath and walked out of the room, he sat there for a few moments and breathed a sigh of relief when she walked back in with a thick photo album.

“Let me take over there while you check that out okay?” Kate told him, taking the wooden spoon from his hand and motioning him to sit.

Priestly sat at the table and flipped open the book, a bright eyed baby smiled back at him, Christmas's and birthdays flipped by, a dark haired girl riding a bike, chasing a puppy, standing on point in a little pink tutu.

“Hmm needs something...taste this.” Kate demanded, Priestly tore his eyes from the book and looked up only to have a spoon pushed in his mouth.

“Mmm?....mmmmmm. Oregano maybe?” he frowned, then watched as Kate smiled and gave him a quick wink, feeling like he had passed a major test he went back to the book.

“This is Tish or Patty, she looks different here though...her eyes aren't smiling like they were in the previous pictures.” Priestly commented, turning the book so Kate could see the pictures he was looking at , it showed Tish as a ten year old at her birthday party...and it appeared to have been taken in the kitchen he was sitting in at that moment.

“Her parents had died about a month before that was taken...My daughter Lizzy, god rest her soul and her husband Michael, got hit by a drunk driver on one of their rare nights out ...Date nights I believe married couples call them nowadays. There was no other family so Patty moved out here with me from Ohio, her eyes never really did start to smile again until the last couple of years.” Kate explained, moving the big pot from the heat and sitting opposite Priestly at the table, she dabbed at her eyes and motioned for him to go on looking through the book.

“I'm sorry I didn't know any of that” he told her quietly, looking back at the pictures of a young girl growing awkwardly in to womanhood, glasses appeared on her nose from around the age of 12 and braces appeared on her teeth soon after, Priestly smiled as he tried to reason the geeky school girl with the gorgeous woman he knew.

Flipping further he began to frown as something about the woman emerging in the photo's seemed to be eerily familiar and not just because it was Tish, it wasn't until he found a photo that had been taken almost 2 years before that it clicked in to place and he looked up at Kate in shock. 

Flipping the page over he held his breath and was looking at the Tish he knew, she was wearing the same outfit that she had been wearing the day she interviewed at the Sub shop. Priestly had never forgotten a moment of that day, it was the day he fell head over heels in love with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

At that moment the back door opened and Tish/Patty walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.

Priestly looked up at her and couldn't believe his eyes. Instead of the short skirts and low cut tops, skinny heels and flowing hair was another woman entirely.

Patty looked at her Grandmother and opened her mouth to speak but Kate got there first.

“Tea sweetie?” 

“No...No thank you...I have... I need to go” she turned as if she was going to run but at that moment Priestly spoke and the walls came crashing down.

“You're Book Girl” he said softly, looking at the woman before him dressed in baggy jeans and faded sweatshirt,scuffed sneakers on her feet. Her long hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, glasses perched on her nose and a stack of books in her arms...he had been transported back 2 years to when she used to come into to the Sandwich shop every day for lunch.

“Yes, now please go Priestly and don't come back. I'm going to my room Grandma” and with that she turned and walked away on slightly unsteady feet, to Priestly it looked like she was stopping herself from running as fast as she could to get away from him.

He jumped to his feet to follow when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Give her a moment and take some Tea in with you...So Book girl huh?” Kate asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm sorry but yes that's what I used to call her whenever she came in the shop. She was always carrying loads of books and was real quite and kinda shy.”

Kate handed him the Tea and motioned for him to follow her down a hallway, they stopped outside a door and Kate rapped on it gently.

“Has he gone?”

“Not yet, You need to talk to him about this Patty, even if he can just understand okay? You need to be who you want to be for a change not who people expect you to be baby girl.” and with that Kate opened the door and gave Priestly a gentle push inside, the door clicked closed behind him and he turned towards Tish, the cups in his hands.

“Let me take them before you drop them” she told him as she took the cups from his slightly shaking hands and set them on the dresser, sitting back on her bed she looked at him and sighed.

“So you found me...why? I gave my resignation...I'm done with it all Priestly.” she told him, pulling off her sweatshirt to reveal a plain white t-shirt beneath.

“I don't understand...why didn't you tell us who you were? Book girl came in to the sandwich shop every lunchtime for a year...and then nothing...she just stopped one day.”

“Do you remember the last time she came in to the shop? The day?” Tish asked quietly.

Priestly shook his head and she smiled ruefully.

“I figured you wouldn't...It was Valentines day...You were giving out kisses for Valentines you said...I got my kiss and in the dash out of the shop I left one of my books on the counter...I had to go back...I heard you, heard you all laughing about Book girl... about me.” Tish's eyes filled with tears at the memory and Priestly looked shocked.

“I don't even remember that...what...what did you hear?” he asked softly, moving towards the end of her bed to sit down, he went to reach his hand out to hers but she pulled it back and crossed her arms resolutely.

Her eyes became hard and bitter, a lot like the Tish he had seen at work when he had teased her about the men sniffing around her so much.

“On the Priestly scale I got a three...and one of those points was because I tipped well... and as you said 'but seriously guys we all know what that one will be doing tonight don't we? Curled up with a good book and hoping for prince charming to knock down her door.' Tish was born later that day” 

Priestly felt sick, he suddenly remembered that conversation he had had with Trucker and Jen, he remembered that Tish had appeared in the doorway at work just before closing asking about a job and he had fallen head over heels with her stunning looks.

He suddenly realised that they had never seen book girl after that, and he hadn't given her a second thought.

Tish must have known what he was thinking because she told him.

“Do you remember after I had been working there a few days I asked about regulars...about people who came in every day and ordered the same thing...about what you would do if anyone was missing? If anyone suddenly stopped coming by?”

Priestly nodded “I remember...I told you that we had a few regulars and who to look out for but I never mentioned her did I? I forgot about her...you. Damn it Tish I am so sorry.”

“My name's Patty, I am a science major and I live with my grandmother and I tried to make a guy I really liked to see me for a year and nothing...even when I asked him places I got brushed aside, so Tish was born.  
I came home that day and cried to my Grandma and she helped me create Tish...wild party girl...big attitude and tiny outfits and you just couldn't get enough of her could you? And yet today you accused me of not looking beneath the wrapping. Who is the hypocrite now Priestly?”

“Boaz...my names Boaz. I came here from Kansas after one too many fights with my step father and lived in my car for 6 months until I got enough cash together to rent my tiny apartment, I work in a sandwich shop and I dress like a freak so people think I am more interesting and fun when really I don't have a clue who I am.” he told her honestly.

“Boaz? No wonder you would never tell us. I'm sorry you had a tough time but I can't be Tish any more and we both know that Patty is no more than a three and Boaz/Priestly deserves so much more than that.” her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him, she took glasses off and slid then on to the top of her head, wiping her eyes.

“I thought we were friends Tish...Sorry I mean Patty.” 

“We were...are...I don't know...I just know that I can't be Tish any more. Her reputation is well deserved but just so you know I didn't sleep with half of the guys I went out with and even less of the ones I went home with. I thought if Tish was slutty you would like her more and I was right. Even as Tish you never asked me out” her voice soft as she looked at his face, his green eyes seemed to be shining with unshed tears.

“I thought I wasn't good enough for you...You always seem to go for preppy types with plenty of money and look at me? Town freak with hardly a crumb to my name.”

“You were never a freak to me...when I was book girl you would always give me a smile or wink when I walked in...I thought you was happy to see me...I thought maybe one day you would ask me out, I never saw you as anyone but as the sweet guy I got to know in that year but you never gave me a second thought and that hurts.” she told him as she sipped at her tea.

“I guess I am more shallow than I thought huh? Maybe Trucker is right, I always go for the drop dead gorgeous girls all looks and no substance.”

“Trucker knows who I am...he figured it out one day when I had to wear my glasses in to work because I had left my contacts at the shop...he promised not to tell anyone. Although when he made that comment the other day I knew what he was getting at.”

“I never meant to hurt you Patty with what I said that day...I was just being me and being mean and stupid I guess, I always liked seeing you come in the shop each day...we would try and guess how many books you would have or which corner booth you would hide in. Trucker used to make me serve your table because I was the only one you seemed to speak to...I'm idiot and I can't apologise enough. I should be going now. Bye” Priestly stood and walked to the door.

“Goodbye Priestly and thanks.” she told him quietly as he closed the door, rolling on her side she wept bitter tears and laid there thinking back to her friends she had made in the shop...how being Tish had made her braver and more opinionated and outspoken than Patty ever would.

A little under an hour later Patty walked back in to the kitchen and was surprised to see Priestly sitting at the dining table in the middle of the room, as she stepped in to the room he was on his feet and looked worried.

“Kate won't let me leave! She has taken my keys! I tired to leave I promise...I'm sorry.”

“Sit, eat...You helped to make this, you can damn well eat it too, same goes for you girl...sit down and eat your dinner. I promise he can leave after he has finished his meal...the boy needs some meat on his bones after all.” Kate told them both as they sat next to each other at the table.

Priestly looked up at Kate in surprise and mock outrage.

“I will have you know I am a fine figure of a man! I do not need fattening up like a sacrificial cow.” he turned to Patty “Tell your grandmother I do not need to put on weight!” 

Patty looked over at Priestly and smiled, shrugging as he raised his hands in the air in frustration.

“When did you last have a proper cooked meal?” Kate asked him as she dished him a large plate of pasta, sauce and warmed bread.

“Define proper?” he asked around a forkful, smiling as the taste exploded in his mouth.

“Sitting down with family and friends? Hot food that has been cooked with real produce and not blasted in a microwave?” 

“Sometime after never...my mum is not much on family and well my apartment is just this side of crappy and about to be condemned...so I will be back to living in my car...woo hoo me.” he told them both.

He didn't miss the meaningful glances that Kate was shooting her granddaughters way. Lots of eye rolling and eyes travelling towards the garage was making him frown, he rolled his lip ring between his teeth as he watched them in fascination as they had a whole conversation without a word.

“Fine...whatever you think...that won't be awkward at all.” Patty snapped.

Kate looked him over and Priestly sat stock still and frowned.

“Well he is less annoying than a dog and after those guys came round here last month it would be better to have someone male here don't you think?” 

“I thought I had apologised about that Me Maw , I am not going to be doing that stuff any more so you don't have to worry.”

“But I do...So priestly what do you think?” Kate asked him, ladling another spoonful of dinner on his plate.

“What do I think about what?” he asked cautiously.

“My grandmother is asking if you would like to move in to our garage apartment...the previous guy moved out last month and we had a little trouble with an ex of mine and anyway...its up to you.”

“Really? No sleeping in the car at the beach? Less annoying than a dog?! Really? Seriously I am annoying?” he asked, to which both women started in on their dinner again...Patty took another mouthful and excused herself from the table...as she walked away she looked back at Priestly with sad eyes and told him softly.

“If you do move in it doesn't change anything between us or about work...so please don't think it does.”


	2. Honesty...sort of

The next day Tish woke early, she had become attached to the name as the past year had worn on and now she could hardly see Patty in the mirror any more, she realised with a start that she had a shift at the sandwich shop that afternoon, groaning she pulled back the covers and stepped out in to t the hall.

She glanced at hall mirror and grimaced at what Priestly had seen the day before, when they had had the argument at the board walk she had rushed home and stripped 'Tish' off, wiping away the make up as easy as she could the personality...or so she thought.

Once 'Tish' was gone she had gone straight to the library never thinking for a million years that Priestly would have come looking for her and also safe in the knowledge that she had never let anyone know her home address except Trucker who needed it for his tax books...it was then she knew who had given the address to him.

When she had walked in to the kitchen she was stunned to see Priestly sitting at her dinner table chatting with her Grandmother but it was when he had called her 'book girl' that the dam had broken and she had tried to hide yet again, she had never wished so much that she was Tish at the moment, Tish always knew how to deal with Priestly, how to be smart mouthed and sardonic in her replies but on her home turf as Patty she had crumpled and the truth came spilling out.

Tish walked in to the kitchen and saw her Grandmother sitting at the table sipping coffee, sunlight streaming through the windows and the smell of coffee and pancakes filled the room

“Good morning sweetie”

“Don't you sweetie me you old fraud...why on earth would you make Priestly stay for dinner and then ask him to move in here Grandma?” she asked as she sat opposite her.

“I like him...He is a nice guy...for all his tattoo's and interesting wardrobe choices” Kate replied, smiling at Tish over the rim of her cup.  
“I know he is...I've told you he is...but please don't think anything could happen between us, he thinks Patty is a nothing and Tish is a brainless slut...I have to call Trucker and tell him I am resigning I guess.”

“I really think you should reconsider that sweetie...You love that job and more importantly the friends you have made there...I spoke to Priestly last night after you went to bed, he assured me he wouldn't tell anyone at work about Patty...he is worried and so ashamed of what happened. Maybe you should think of the kind of boy he is and then you might understand why he didn't ask either of you out.” Kate frowned at her own statement and then shook her head.

“Its becoming more and more confusing...who are you going to be today?” Kate asked her smiling.

“Well if I have to go to work I guess I am Tish...I better go start getting ready...can't let Priestly down now can I ...who else would he ogle all day.” Tish stood and walked around to hug her Grandma and set off back to her bedroom to begin the long process of making Tish look just right.

“Patty is easier to dress though” she grumbled as she sat at her dressing table and began brushing out her long hair. Make up came next, and finally after a long process she chose her outfit : denim short shorts and a pink tank top with her ridiculous beige kitten heels.

“Here I am all ready to face everyone....” she called out to Kate as she stepped in to the kitchen only to have the words die in her throat as Priestly sat at the table once again.

He jumped to his feet and fought the urge to drag his eyes over her body, like he usually did.

Tish took a deep breath and cocked her hip, her hand resting on her waist as she glanced him over and told him in her best 'Tish' voice.

“So you have moved in already huh? You do know its only the garage apartment you get free run of?”

“Huh?...oh yeah I know...I just.... you look great...no I mean I came over here to talk to you before work.” stumbling over the words as the Tish he knew was standing before him once again. The previous night he thought he might never see her again and he was sad to think that would happen not just because she was beautiful but she was one of his best friends, sweet and kind to those she liked and a fierce adversary when someone upset her friends, he had heard her tell off a lot of people...guys mostly ...who had made fun of the 'freak' manning the grill.

His mind clicked back to a couple of weeks after she had started working there and it had first happened, he had cringed when he heard the guy and looked at Tish in wonder as she tore in to him and banned him from the shop.

“That freak as you call him is a good friend of mine and probably the sweetest guy I've ever met, now you for example...some ex school jock with his head up his ass ...you are the freak if you ask me...living off mummy and daddy's money and thinking every woman will drop her panties at a click of your fingers? Yeah I thought so...get out and don't come back...piece of trash...yeah that's right keep walking.” She had raged, all but pushing the guy from the shop.

Priestly had turned to her and smiled as she walked past him at the grill, she had given him a brief hug and whispered in his ear.

“No one gets to call my friend a freak except me okay?” she laughed as he nodded in shock then he had grumbled loudly as she stuck an order slip in his Mohawk.

“Priestly?” Tish asked as he stood staring in to space, she watched as he blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Sorry my mind was wandering...I was just wondering if you was coming back to the shop and what...um...what do I call you if you are?” His voice was gruff and low as he tried to keep his eyes on hers.

“Well who do I look like sweetheart? Being Tish is hard work and kills my feet but its what everyone knows and expects...Can I get a lift? I think Grandma needs the car today.” she asked, trying not to smile as his face brightened.

“I was worried you wouldn't come back and I didn't want to lose one of my best friends...are we still friends Tish?” he asked.

“I guess...It seems like I can't just ditch Tish like I want to...she has responsibilities at work and friends who I have been lying to for almost a year. Maybe I could kill her off huh? Like they do in the soaps? I could get my Grandma to call the shop and tell them I ...” her voice trailed off as Priestly was frowning at her.

“You would do that? Just disappear? Just stop being Tish?”

“Why not I stopped being Patty and no one noticed, not one person called to see where she had gone or even wondered about her in a place where she had eaten lunch every day for a year! I had asked you out on a couple of occasions and once Tish walked in Patty was a blur of a memory right?”

Priestly looked at the ground at her words and nodded silently, he finally raised his head and looked at Tish, the girl he had met last night was nowhere to be seen, Tish was always simmering anger and force and Patty was shy and quiet.

“Do you want to know why I never jumped at the chance to go out with Patty”

“Because she was a 3?” Tish snapped picking up her bag and slipping her sunglasses on.

“No because she was so sweet and quiet I thought she wouldn't like a freak like me...good girls don't go for guys who look and act like I do ...same goes for Tish...she was too classy and strong I guess.” he shrugged his shoulders and went to turn away towards the door.

“Well then I suppose you will both have to figure out who you are before you really screw things up...I'm not stupid just because I am old...You two like each other but are terrified of not being what the other wants right?” Kate told them as she walked in to the kitchen, she had been listening outside the door and decided enough was enough.

“Kate....”

“Grandma...” they both started but she raised a hand and stopped them.

“Go to work the both of you and think about what I have said...Priestly dear will you be bringing my Granddaughter home?” 

Priestly looked at Tish in question, she shrugged and he nodded in reply.

“I hope you like pot roast...don't be late and you can move your stuff in whenever you want to.” and with that she tossed him a set of keys and walked up to Tish and kissed her on the cheek.

“Have a good day sweetie and show this young man the apartment before you leave there's a dear.”

Tish sighed in defeat, she knew better than to try and argue with her Me maw, leaning down she kissed her on the cheek.

“Okay, I love you, see you tonight.” she turned back to see Priestly watch them both, he ducked his head and waved a quick goodbye to Kate as he stepped outside and waited for Tish.

“That boy has a lot of secrets and a special woman would do worse then to get him to open up about them, he thinks a lot of you sweetie and not just the outside...last night he told me about how scared he was of losing you as his friend...but I could tell he has some deep feelings going on and baby girl that is not because of some packaging now is it?” Kate explained as she kissed her on the cheek and watched her follow him out the door.

“Its this way, you have your own entrance up these steps, can I have the key?” She asked as she walked around the side of the house and Priestly followed, his hands deep in his pockets as he trundled after her handing her the keys.

They climbed the stairs outside the side of the house and Tish unlocked the door to the apartment, flicking on a light she led the way in. 

It was a large room with a small area in one corner set up as a kitchen and a bathroom off the main room, it was bigger and considerably cleaner than the place he was in now...and bonus no mould and rats.

“Its great...are you sure you will be okay with me living here...I don't mind sleeping in the car until I find something else I can afford. How much does Kate want for this place anyway? She hasn't mentioned anything and I'm not sure I can afford it.” he told her as he looked around, mentally placing his few possessions around the space.

“I have no idea but you work full time at the shop so you should be able to live here okay...unless you squander your money on wine and women.” she smiled, pausing as he shook his head and looked out the window.

“I send my mum some cash every month to help out back home...it leaves me pretty short on funds...hence the thrift shop wardrobe and lack of nights out with you girls at the clubs and bars.” he explained quietly.

“That's why you never came out with us? Why didn't you say something...I would have bought you some drinks.” she told him.

“Nah you girlie's don't need the loser freak cramping your style and I couldn't have watched you flirt with every guy in the place except me “ he told her honestly. 

“I wouldn't have...”

“Yes you would and I understand why you did it now...I deserved it Tish.” He sat himself up on the edge of the kitchen counter and looked down at his feet.

“I never set out to hurt you Priestly I just wanted you to see me ...and then it seemed you did but you still didn't like what you saw or knew I guess because I caught you checking me out a few times and I am going to admit that felt good but after a while I thought you just didn't like me in that way.” she explained walking closer to him.

He raised his head and looked at her for a moment, reaching out to trail a hand over the side of her face. Tish was startled at the movement and didn't move as his deep green eyes seemed to hold her in some kind of trance.

“I wanted to ask you out...I have since the day yo walked in to the shop...so strong and brassy and opinionated and I thought why the hell would she ever go out with you Boaz...If I asked you out now what would you say?” he whispered as she moved a step closer.

“I don't know...I'm not even sure who I am any more. Ask me in a week or so okay? I need to try and explain myself to the girls at work first, I don't like hiding who I am.” she told him as honestly as she could.

Priestly nodded and looked down at her mouth, she was so close he only had to lean forward and brush his lips over hers, once , twice and then he pulled back.

“A week okay? I will ask you in a week...sorry maybe I shouldn't have...” but he was cut off by Tish leaning close and kissing him again softly.

“No its fine...lets get to work.” she told him as she pulled away and led the way out and set off towards the ocean and the truth of who she was in some ways.


	3. Moving day

The following week was busy for both Tish and Priestly, Tish had told the girls as soon as she got to work about 'Book Girl', of course Piper had no idea who she was talking about but the realisation was hard to see on Jen's face.

“I'm sorry I lied to you Jen...I just wanted to try something different I guess” Tish told her honestly, Jen wrapped her in a big hug and whispered in her ear.

“I know that feeling, I wondered about 'Book girl' a few times but thought she had moved on or something” Jen told her.

“No one noticed she stopped coming by...she...I... was pretty forgettable.” Tish told her , her voice soft as she flicked her eyes to Priestly for a moment.

Jen leant against the counter and frowned at Priestly.

“Did you have any idea? You were the one who spoke to her...I mean Tish more than anyone.”

“None...I'm pretty dumb I guess” he replied quietly, turning back to the grill so he didn't have to see the expression on Tish's face.

Tish smiled weakly and waved her hand in a very Tish dismissive wave.

“It's fine really...I just wanted everyone to know...so back to work huh?” and with that she was gone but Priestly had heard the crack in her voice as she spoke and saw how sad her eyes looked now, not like the Tish he knew.

The next day they both had the day off so Priestly arranged with Kate to move in and what the rent was on the apartment...he was surprised it was so cheap, a lot cheaper than where he had been living.

“Are you sure? Its a great place and a decent area...look I know I am friends with your granddaughter but I want to pay my way...I don't need charity.” his voice rough with pride.

“Nonsense, besides it will be nice having a man around again...it will be like having my own Mr Fix-It if I need anything done around the place.” Kate told him with a smile, waving him off to collect his belongings and start moving in.

Tish was keeping out of the way, not hiding she told herself just giving Priestly a little distance so he could move in in peace.

He wouldn't want her underfoot while he arranged his new place...she heard Me maw call her from the kitchen and sighed.

“So much for that idea” she thought to herself as she walked through the house.

“Come over here” Kate whispered loudly as she stepped into the kitchen, Tish frowned as she saw her Grandmother peeping through the kitchen window towards the garage.

“Is that really all that boy owns?” 

“What do you mean?” Tish asked, peeping over her shoulder at Priestley's car.

“Everything he owns is in that rust bucket he drives around in.” 

Tish looked out the window and saw Priestly grab a couple of bags from the trunk and jog up the stairs to his new apartment.

“The only furniture I have seen is a box spring and mattress and everything else has been in bags or boxes. Come on we are going to see what we can scare up from the garage...we did say we were going to be cleaning that out today right?” Kate winked at Tish and she laughed.

“Me Maw I am sure he is fine...” but her words trailed off as she realised that Priestly's car was now empty and he was locking it back up.  
“You go up and see what he has up there then.” Kate told her, trying to push her out the back door.

“I can't go out there dressed like this!” Tish tried to explain, tugging at her cut off denim shorts...cut at just above the knee and hooded top down.

“Why on earth not?” Kate asked.

“Because I look like Patty and that's not what he wants...” Tish snapped and then covered her mouth at her words.

“You are exactly what he wants...don't you realise that?” her grandmother told her gently but Tish shook her head and dashed back to her room.

“I am going to change first okay...then I will go check on him.”

Running in to her room she scanned her clothes for 'Relaxing day wear' for Tish...but she had no idea what sort of thing that would be. so she settled on tight fitted jeans with a plain white shirt that was low cut, she brushed out her long hair and slipped on a couple of bracelets, minimal make up and she was done,as she slipped her feet in to a pair of wedges she realised becoming Tish had taken over 40 minutes.

As she stepped from her room she could hear voices coming from the kitchen, not surprisingly Priestly was sitting at the table with a sandwich in front of him.

“Hi...I was just going to come over your place to see how you was settling in.” she told him brightly, Kate looked her over and shook her head sadly at her clothes.

“Oh we can go now if you want...” Priestly went to stand but Kate's voice stopped him.

“No you sit there and eat your lunch, Patty offered to help me clean out the garage this afternoon...isn't she a wonderful girl.” she told Tish smiling as she set a sandwich in front of her with a large glass of iced tea.

“I've always thought so.” Priestly said with a smile and then stopped as he saw a flash of something go through Tish's eyes.

“Yeah I bet.” her voice was soft as she picked at the sandwich and Priestley could have kicked himself.

“I mean Tish always has helped anyone out when she can right?” he tried to cover with a smile, which faded from his lips as Kate spoke.

“No one ever asked Patty?” Kate asked softly as Tish raised surprised eyes to her.

“You know they didn't Me Maw...Why on earth would you...You want Priestly to know that Patty was friendless AND pathetic?” 

“You had friends at school and college.” Kate pressed, then seeing the stricken look on Tish's face she realised the truth...all the wild stories her Grand daughter had told her when she had come home every afternoon were what she had observed at school...not what she had been a part of.

“Oh Patty...” Kate started to move to cover her hand over Tish's but was on her feet and halfway across the room to the back door.

“I'm not very hungry I'm gonna go start on the garage.” and with that she was gone, no slamming door no tears just gone.

Priestly went to follow but Kate tugged him back in his seat.

“Let her alone for a while.” 

“I'm so sorry...I shouldn't be here...me being around is making this harder for her.” he told the older lady.

“You know when she used to go in to your shop for lunch...before she worked there...she came home smiling everyday with a story of something that had happened...or a joke that had been said. I never realised she was listening in and not involved in any of it. She told me so much about you.” Kate smiled at his expression.

“But we hardly spoke...except to take her order...”

“She would observe and listen I suppose, she would tell me what weird and wonderful colours your hair was each day and which naughty slogan was on your shirt...she told me you were sweet and kind and would hold open the door for ladies and mum's with strollers, sometimes she would tell me you had made a joke or had been having some wild rant about conspiracies, I always thought she was part of that.” Kate told him as she cleaned away Tish's half eaten sandwich.

“I never realised...if I had known she so lonely I would have...” but Kate cut him off.

“You would have what? Not made fun of her? Become friends with the shy girl who hid behind her books? Or would you have seen her as someone who needed a friend and not wait until she had become someone she wasn't?” Kate asked him seriously.

“I don't know...I just know I am sorry for everything that has happened...When she would flirt with guys in the shop I would get so jealous and ask her why she didn't do that with me...she never answered and I figured it was because she knew I wasn't good enough not because she wanted me to see her for who she was. To see Patty, I wish I had realised...” Priestly stood and took his empty plate to the sink, rinsing it and sliding it in the dishwasher like he was at home.

Kate smiled as she watched him and he didn't even realise he was doing it.

“You go show her your new place okay? Tell her I will be out in a few minutes to help with the garage.”

Out in the garage Tish was moving boxes to one side for her grand mother to sort through, she could see some furniture stacked up at the back and had worked her way towards it.

A small table and two rickety chairs, a chest of drawers and under a drop cloth a small couch that used to be in her grandmothers bedroom for a while.

“Need any help?” Priestly called out as he saw her tugging on the couch, she jumped in surprise and spun round.

“Uh yeah ...please.” she told him turning her back on him again and hoping he would think her eyes were red from the dust.

Moving to the other end of the couch they soon got it out on to the driveway, Tish wiped her hands down her jeans to get the worst of the grime off.

“Kate said she will be out soon...so what you doing with this stuff?” he asked as he plopped himself on the couch and waved the rising dust away.

“Probably give it away to someone who needs it I guess. Would you be able to use it? It would save us having to hire a truck to move it.”

“Uh...um...sure...I guess...if that's okay with Kate. What else you got in there anyway to move?” 

“Just a table, couple of chairs and an old dresser. Want some help moving them up to your place now?” She asked, smiling as he nodded and went back in to the garage to haul out the rest of the stuff.

An hour later and Kate was sitting in the middle of the garage with bags of garbage one side and an odd assortment of knick knacks the other. She laughed as she heard Tish arguing with Priestly yet again as they fought to get the couch up the narrow stairs.

“Just move so I can push the damn thing” She heard him shout back, then a yelp as Tish must have hit him again.

“I'm telling Grandma!” he shouted, laughter in his voice.

“KATE! SHE HIT ME AGAIN!” 

“Behave you two or I will ground you both...now hurry up I think I might have found some more stuff for your apartment.” Kate called back.

When Tish had first seen the apartment she was more than a little shocked to see how little Priestly had in the way of belongings, a bed that had no headboard, a place setting for one, a box stuffed with books and other than a few posters, an old CD player and his clothes that was pretty much it.

She had let him carry the chairs up on his own so she could tell Kate and that was when operation 'clean out' had started in earnest.

She heard them finally get the couch in to his apartment and the thud of shoes as they jogged back down.

“Kate you really don't have to do this you know...the place is great!” Priestly told her as he looked around at the things she had set aside.

A lamp, radio alarm clock, cutlery and crockery of various designs, a boxy old TV , some mismatched saucepans and a coffee machine.

“If you don't use it they will either go to Goodwill or the dump, this way saves me a trip to either so you are doing me a favour really.” she explained.

Tish sat watching him as he struggled to fathom that anyone would so nice to a virtual stranger, it showed he wasn't used to it at all and the idea made her pause for a moment. Just then she had a sudden thought.

“Grandma? That stuff in the spare room? That needs clearing out too right?” 

Kate nodded and then smiled as she realised what Tish was talking about.

“Come on muscle man time to haul again” she laughed as she set off back in to the house.

“Huh? What? WHAT NOW!” he shouted,running after her.

Tish opened the bedroom door opposite her own and scanned the room for the things she wanted.

“Me maw is pretty much a hoarder...so you are doing me a favour too ya know” She told him as she wrestled her way in between boxes and old furniture in the tiny space.

“So what are we looking for?” Priestly asked, frowning as Tish began dragging something out.

“Headboard!” she smiled and then dived back in as she he moved that out in to the corridor, stepping back in he was met with a small case blocking his path and then a TV stand and bedside cabinet followed.

“There's a DVD player in here too if you want that?” Tish asked, grabbing the machine and remote as he nodded dumbly.

Trudging back to the kitchen they found Kate loading all the kitchen stuff in to the dishwasher.

“Great idea kiddo...I am dreading sorting that room out. I need to learn to throw stuff out huh?” she laughed as they began loading things back up to his apartment.

A couple of hours later everything was in it proper places and to Priestly's amazement it actually looked kinda funky, nothing matched and was old and shabby and he loved it – he had treated Kate and Tish to pizza for dinner and Kate was just leaving when he turned and hugged her suddenly, he quickly realised what he was doing and went to step back but Kate hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear.

“You are very welcome Sweetie.” and kissed him on the cheek. Priestly ducked his head as she left and Tish stood by the sink watching him.

“You okay?” she asked softly.

“I'm just not used to people wanting to help me out is all I guess. Thanks for all your help today...It looks good up here huh?” he asked as he started to make his bed, it was pushed up against the wall to keep it out of the way and Tish smiled as he quickly had it made up with almost military precision.

“Good job.” 

“My dad used to make our beds every morning before we left for school, I guess I got used to making it quick because you know how I am with time keeping” he laughed.

Tish sat on the lumpy couch and watched him smooth the bedding out.

“You've never mentioned your parents before...do they both still live in Kansas?” 

“Mom does with husband number three...we didn't get on. I have a couple of half sisters that I never see because I am the black sheep of the family because I stood up to him I guess.” he told her, not meeting her eyes as he gathered up the cups and took them to the tiny kitchen to wash.

“And your dad?” she asked quietly stepping up beside him.

“He's not in my life any more...he's still in Kansas but we haven't spoken for a long time.” 

“That's sad...I wish I had the chance to pick up the phone and call my dad.” she told him honestly and then stepped back as he rounded on her, his voice tight and snapping.

“Some fathers want to speak to their kids...he isn't allowed to contact me...order of the court.” he told her hotly.

“Priestly I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything...” her voice trailed off as he waved his hand dismissively.

“It doesn't matter...no one knows about the court thing an I'd would like to keep it that way.” 

“Of course...I better get going, I have the early shift tomorrow...would you like a ride in to work?” she asked as she walked to the door, pausing as he looked at her.

“No thanks I don't have to be in until 1pm...night and thanks again for all this.” He motioned around the room and she smiled.

“Any time...night.”


	4. Misunderstood

A week later found Tish climbing the steps to Priestly's apartment, they hadn't mentioned the conversation about his parents any more and things seemed to have settled back in to their usual bantering,until last night.

Last night the shit had hit the fan.

Tish had noticed that Priestly had been smiling and chatting to a girl that had begun coming round the sandwich shop most lunch times, she was blonde and pretty and a little shy but Priestly had gone out of his way to smile and make her laugh at his silly antics, including her in his heated debates about everything from JFK to the Apollo moon landing.

Tish didn't like the jump of jealousy that burned in her stomach whenever the girl laughed or Priestly had smiled at her, for her part every guy that had come in the shop to ask her out or flirt she had ignored, her clothes had started to change a little too...less low cut tops and more jeans but her reputation still followed her around like a bad smell.

The day before a particularly slimy guy just would not take no for an answer.

“Oh come on sexy...I heard all about you and how much fun you like to have after closing.” he had grinned at Tish, her stomach dropped as she realised Priestly was standing close by and chatting to the blonde, there was silence for a moment and then she turned to the slime bag and told him.

“I'm sorry sweetheart not tonight...I already have plans...come see me another time okay?” she told him, hoping to buy herself time.

“Really? Come on, phone the other guy and tell him you have a better offer” 

It was at that moment that Priestly had stepped forward and told the douche.

“You heard the lady..she said not tonight.”

“Lady? I don't see any lady” the guy laughed and Tish felt the colour flood her face as Priestley went to step towards him.

“Hey no...its okay...Give me half an hour okay?” Tish told the now smiling idiot and he nodded and went and sat in a booth.

Tish went to walk away but Priestly held on to her arm stopping her.

“What the hell are you doing? I thought you was done with all that horse shit? And now you are going out with him?” he snapped, Tish glanced over at the blonde, who was watching Priestly with adoration on her face, Tish smiled sweetly at him.

“I'm not done with having a social life...if its good enough for you then it should be good enough for me.” She snapped and shook her hand free.

Only to have Priestly all but drag her to the back of the shop.

“Is this what this is about? Because I am talking to Cindy? Your jealous so you decide to go out with that prick?”

“Don't flatter yourself...You do what you like with whoever you like...but just realise it goes the same for me. I just didn't think shy, quiet girls were your style or sluts for that matter or maybe its just me?

“Tish...dammit YOU don't even know who you are.” he told her hotly then wished he could grab the words back as she went pale.

“I know that I am out of the conversation. Goodnight.” And with that she had left with Tim, the douche, and the night had been one long disaster from then on.

Tish really didn't want to see Priestly at that moment but she had promised her Grandmother that she would pass on a message to him, she had been dragging her heels all morning.

It was lunchtime when she had found the nerve to climb up to this apartment, she tugged the sleeve of her baggy pink jumper down lower on her wrist, wiped sweaty hands on the seat of her jeans and raised her hand to knock at the door...she waited for a moment and heard nothing, frowning she banged on the door harder, leaning over the rail to see his car was indeed still parked on the driveway.

It was at that moment that she heard a muffled curse come from behind the door.

“Damn...Uh...Yeah...Who is it?” 

“It's me Tish...can I come in?”

“Shit” she heard him exclaim and then suddenly the bottom dropped out of her stomach...he had a girl in there...Cindy.

“Uh now is not really a good time for me could you give me like half an hour or something and I will be right over okay?”

“No...No its fine...I'm sorry I didn't realise you had company...sorry to interrupt...maybe we should get a code set up...sock on the door or something. Gran just wanted to let you know you could do some laundry if you wanted but Okay I'm going, sorry” she called out again.

Then turned, spinning at the top of the stairs on her heels, she was half way down when she heard him exclaim in annoyance and heard the front door pulled open and then the world twisted from under her and went black, the ground rushing up to meet her body as she missed a stair and fell.

Tish had no idea how long she was out for but when she came too she was laying on Priestley's bed, a strange face hovering over her, the strangers hand pushing the hair back from her face.

“Oh thank god...are you okay?” an eerily familiar voice asked worriedly.

“Priestly?” she whispered in wonder as a pair of startling green eyes met hers, his usually coloured hair was damp and flat from the shower he must have taken recently and a light brown kind of colour.

“Uh yeah ...Hi” he smiled and watched her closely as she struggled to sit up.

“Do you hurt anywhere? You was only out for a couple of minutes, just long enough for me to haul you up here...You are pretty scrapped up and have a really dark bruise on your arm but other than that...” he started telling her then watched as she pulled her sleeve down to cover the ugly bruise.

“That didn't happen in the fall I am guessing.” he spoke softly as he stood and walked towards the kitchen, Tish was startled to see he was only dressed in jeans and then she remembered she had interrupted him and Cindy.

“Shit...I'm sorry...I better be going...She can come out of hiding now.” she tried to keep the lightness to her voice but she could hear it start to break as she went to stand, only to have the room tilt and she sat back down heavily.

“Jesus stay where you are! Cindy is not here...she has never been here and nor will she EVER be here.”

“Then why didn't you answer the door?” she asked as she watched him move aimlessly around the room.

“Because I didn't want you to see me like this...I know that's pretty stupid and now you're hurt and I am such a royal fuck up it is hard to believe.” he told her as he got her a glass of water and sat it down on the battered bedside table.

“I don't understand...”

“This...me...no eye-liner, no colour and spikes and whatever...just me.” 

“So...” Tish pushed, frowning as he looked at her.

“I was embarrassed okay? None of you have seen me like this...like ever.” he snapped, standing up and walking around the apartment, he shoved his hand angrily though his hair and it lifted in to a softly spiked creation.

“I was in a pissy mood anyway because I screwed up my beard this morning and had to shave it off. Then you knocked the door and I was freaking out...” he explained as he turned and faced her.

It was until that moment she realised the weirdly angular cut beard was gone, leaving behind an unencumbered view of his face.

Tush looked him over critically, the only trace of the Priestly she knew was the tribal tattoo that scrolled up his neck and covered his shoulder, and the piercings, other than that the make up, beard and wild hair were gone, she saw him tense up under her scrutiny and she smiled at him.

“You're kinda cute, I always thought so with all that crap over your face and hair...why were you embarrassed?”

“This guy?” he jabbed his thumb towards his face for effect.

“This is Boaz Priestly, loser...high school drop out...convicts kid...unwanted by everybody and yes I mean everybody, But Priestly? He has friends and a job and a nice place to live and...I can't be Boaz again...You understand?” he told her, his voice growing softer as he sat beside her on the bed, his green eyes searching hers for understanding.

“I understand very well...Patty? She was overlooked and couldn't make friends...as soon as I moved here I had no one except Grandma...No one saw me...You didn't see me Priestly and I don't blame you for that...but once I became Tish? She was sexy and wild and guys thought she was easy because she wore short skirts and low tops and made them think she was going to give it up as soon as they snapped her fingers.” Tish stood on slightly shaky legs and headed to the door, turning back she looked at Priestley's stricken face and nodded at him.

“So yeah I understand, But unlike you Priestley I don't want to be Tish the town slut any more but I don't know how to change back to being Patty and becoming invisible again.”

“Please wait” Priestly called as she went to walk away.

“I saw Patty...I liked her and thought she was a sweet girl but like I said nice girls don't see anything special here and then I was blinded by Tish who is so funny and confident and strong...I admit I was hooked the moment you walked in to the shop and announced you would take the job even though Trucker hadn't even given you an interview...when guys started asking you out I saw who you went for and well that really counted me out didn't it...I like you for you...I don't care what name you give yourself just realise I saw the sweet girl under the sexy shell a long time ago.” Priestly explained as he walked slowly towards her, he could see the tears on her face as he led her back to sit on his bed, touching her wrist he saw her wince and pulled the sleeve up on her shirt.

“What happened?” he asked softly, his thumb rubbing over the tender skin softly.

“It doesn't matter...”

“Tell me please.”

“Last night...I went out with Tim...the douche bag...anyway we went to get a drink and then he said he was going to take me back to his place but I said no...I told him I had an early start and couldn't make it...he insisted and started dragging me to his car, things got a bit handsy, he tried to force me in the car and I knee'd him in the nuts and ran home...its not the first time Priestly.” she told him sadly.

“You could have been hurt...worse...raped even, look I get you don't want to go out with me but...”

Tish cut him off.

“When did you get the idea that I didn't want to go out with you? You have never asked me out on a date.” she stated simply.

“Would you go out with me?” he asked in surprise.

“I think I would like that very much.” she told him smiling, he grinned and turned to grab a shirt from the floor, it was then that Tish saw the ugly scars on his back, jagged and long and faded to almost silver with age.

“Wow that looks like it was pretty bad” she whispered reaching out with her fingertips to touch the edge when Priestly all but jumped from the bed and spun around.

“Uh don't...now you know why I don't go to the beach...” he could see the questions in her eyes and he sat down heavily next to her.

“I was 9 ...my dad got drunk and used the buckle of his belt...he didn't realise how badly he had cut me up until my mom got home and she found me in a pool of blood and finally called an ambulance...that's why he was in prison...why he isn't allowed to contact me. He got 10 years but they have added years to it since because he is always getting in to fights and shit. The court case is the reason my mom doesn't want me around, she tried to get me to lie in court and say some kids down the street did it...but I didn't want him near me any more.” his voice was soft and he didn't look at Tish as he waited for her to speak.

“Look at me?”

He turned and was surprised to realise tears were running down his own face, Tish wiped them away and leaned forward and kissed him gently, her mouth soothing over his as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, up and on to his lap as her hands moved slowly down his back, her fingers grazed the edge of the scars and she brought her hands back to his face, cupping his jaw as the kiss deepened and went on and on. Pulling back for a moment Tish rested her forehead to his and and took a deep breath.

“I wasn't expecting that when I came up here.” she laughed softly, Priestly chuckled low in his throat.

“Yeah not what I had planned for today either, I like this though...” he told her honestly leaning back so she followed and lay over his body, she laughed as he rolled them over on the bed, he looked down in to her flushed face and she couldn't help but drown in his eyes.

“I can't believe how pretty your eyes are...how did I never notice that before” she laughed as he frowned suddenly.

“Pretty?...PRETTY!” He shrieked in mock outrage and began to tickle her as she laughed and pushed him away, trying to wriggle out from underneath him.

“Oh no...now I have you trapped pretty lady” he laughed as she dragged his mouth back down to hers and the fight went out of him at the soft touch of her lips, her tongue sliding along the seam of his lips before he opened and she shyly took the kiss deeper than ever.

Tish heard him groan low in his throat, her body hummed as his mouth and lips assaulted her senses, his hands sliding up under her sweater, her breath hitching in her throat as he broke away from her lips to look her in the eye. A silent question and she nodded in agreement as he smiled and lowered his mouth to hers once again, his fingers sliding over her waist, Tish kissed down over his neck and shoulder smiling against his skin as he all but growled as she nibbled on his ear.

“I'll have to remember that” she giggled, as he flipped on to his back, his hands tugging her sweater up and out of the way, she blushed and looked down at him, his eyes on hers as he traced the line of her stomach, the dip of her hips before he reared up and yanked his own shirt off, throwing it across the room.

Tish was surprised at how nice his body was, he had kept it hidden from view the whole time she had known him, her hands trembled as she reached out to trace his abs and up over his strong shoulders and arms.

All of a sudden Tish was laying next to him on the bed, face to face as he asked her softly.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

She smiled and nodded, laughing as he sent up a silent prayer of thanks and reached over to unzip his jeans, his hands batted hers away as he slid out of them, tugging hers off soon after. They soon lay naked, hands caressing each others skin as they kissed and touched, Priestly moved over her gently, his legs sliding between hers as his hands slid lower over her abdomen, she arched up in to his touch as he dipped a finger inside her, rubbing small circles on her clit as she moaned his name.

“Please Priestley...mmm. oh god please.” She begged as she felt his lift away for a moment and grab something from his jeans pocket, moments later, the condom in place he slid home, his eye son hers the whole time, moving so slowly her back arched up to meet him, setting up a slow and steady rhythm he set out to drive her insane.

She watched in wonder as he leaned forward and licked and nibbled at her hardened nipples, her hands drifting through his soft hair over and over, his name spilling from her lips as he kissed his way up her neck before capturing her lips once again, Tish felt his finger slid over her clit once again and moaned into his mouth, the pressure just right as she twisted and tried to make him go harder and faster.

“Oh god your so beautiful Tish...” he murmured as he felt her body start to shake as her orgasm hit her, he choose that moment to hook her legs over his shoulder and sped up his thrusts his own orgasm building in his spine and chasing hers, her soft moans and purrs of delight made him cum hard as he collapsed over her, his face pressed in to her collarbone as they both fought to breathe. A few moments later he rolled off, pulling her close to his side and she snuggled in to his arms.

“That was worth waiting for.” Tish laughed as Priestly rolled his eyes at her and huffed out a breath.

“You know I love you don't you?” he whispered as he kissed her shoulder, smiling as her head whipped round to starer at him in surprise.

“Um...well I didn't...but I do now...I love you too...blue hair or not.” she clarified as he grumbled as he stroked her fingertips through his hair again and again.

“So you won't mind dating a freak then?” he asked softly, his eyes not really catching hers as he waited for a response.

“Well...I won't mind being in love with one...is that okay?” she laughed as he wrestled her on to her back again, looking down and kissing her softly.

“I am very pleased to know you Patty” he whispered just before he closed his lips over hers once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or reviews as i like to know if i am heading in the right direction with my stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
